From the Flames
by Kate P
Summary: The second in a trilogy of stories about the Cartwrights and a small dog.


From the Flames

THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PLEASURE NOT PROFIT AND IS NOT MEANT TO INFRINGE ON ANY KNOWN COPYRIGHT

FROM THE FLAMES

PERRO Part 2

A Bonanza Story 

ByKate Pitts

The small black and white dog danced excitedly around Joe Cartwright's feet as he headed for the wagon. Joe was on his way into Virginia City to pick up some supplies and Perro was going along for the ride. As Joe climbed aboard, Perro jumped nimbly up beside him, standing up on the seat and wagging his tail exuberantly. The little animal had settled down well in his new home when the Cartwrights brought him back to the Ponderosa after the death of his owner.* Though both Hoss and Joe fussed over the dog Perro seemed to have decided that Joe was 'his human', following the young man everywhere and sleeping outside his bedroom door at night. Joe was sure the dog would have been much happier if he was actually allowed to sleep on his bed, but his father sternly forbade it, considering that allowing the animal free run of the rest of the house was enough, without having him in the bedrooms. Hop Sing, the Cartwright's cook and housekeeper shared Ben's point of view, complaining loudly about dog hairs all over his nice clean house, and muttering dark threats of a kennel in the yard. 

****

"Stay Perro!" Joe instructed, jumping down from the wagon in front of the General Store. "I won't be long." he rummaged in his pocket to find the list that Hop Sing had given him, finally locating it with a triumphant grin. 

Perro lay down on the wagon's seat, head resting on his front paws and fixed his liquid brown eyes on Joe as the young man tethered the horse to the hitching post, then made his way into the store.

Emerging some fifteen minutes later, laden down with packages, Joe found a young boy standing beside the wagon, petting Perro. The boy looked to be around twelve, a skinny youngster with unruly blonde hair. Looking up as Joe approached he smiled at him shyly. "Is it alright if I talk to your dog, Mr Cartwright?" 

"The name's Joe, and of course you can." Joe returned the smile, wondering where he had seen the boy before. He looked familiar and he certainly appeared to know who Joe was. As Joe went back and forth bringing the goods out to the wagon, the boy talked softly to Perro, stroking his back and tickling his chin, which the little animal appeared to enjoy immensely.

"He's a real nice little dog," the boy commented as Joe finished loading the supplies and came round to the front of the wagon. "Would it be all right if I came up to the ranch house to see him sometimes?" 

"Of course." Joe recalled now where he knew the boy from. "You're Bob Ryan's son aren't you?"

"Jimmy Ryan." the boy affirmed, leaning across to shake Joe's hand.

Bob Ryan was one of the Ponderosa's itinerant workers, for as long as Joe could remember the man had shown up every spring looking for work. He'd stay a few weeks helping with the branding of the new calves and then leave again. A tall, lean, weather-beaten man he kept himself to himself, so it had come as something of a surprise when this year he had arrived with his young son in tow. No one at the Ponderosa had even known that the boy existed. Ben had been reluctant to take on Ryan with his son, not wishing to expose a young boy to the rough environment of the bunkhouse. When Bob explained that his wife had died the previous fall and that there was no-one he could leave Jimmy with, Ben had relented, on the understanding that the boy attend school in Virginia City for as long as he stayed on the ranch. Considering the time of day, Joe realised that must be where Jimmy had been.

"Just finished lessons?" he enquired, the boy nodded then glanced toward the store. 

"I got to get some tobacco for my Pa," he told Joe. "Then I'll be heading back to the Ponderosa."

"If you want to hitch your horse up to the wagon," Joe offered, thinking that Jimmy might enjoy some company. "You can ride back with Perro and me. I'll wait for you."

The boy's face lit up with pleasure at Joe's words and he hurried to untie his horse from the hitching rail and tie it to the wagon before heading for the store.

****

Sitting beside Perro on the trip back to the ranch, Jimmy told Joe a little about himself. He was almost thirteen and until the death of his mother the previous September he had lived with her in Genoa. His father was a drifter, appearing once, sometimes twice a year to spend a week or two at home and then disappearing off again. It was just by chance that he had arrived home two days after his wife's death. There was no family, no-one willing to take Jimmy in so his father had reluctantly taken the boy with him, selling up the house before he left. Since then they had wandered the territory, never staying longer than two weeks in any one place. It was a strange life for the boy and Joe could tell that he missed his mother and his friends' back in Genoa. 

Back at the Ponderosa, Jimmy offered to give Joe a hand to unload the supplies. Hop Sing, after watching Joe and Jimmy go back and forward with boxes and sacks, Perro trotting happily alongside them, insisted on serving up milk and cookies. Seeing the fresh-baked, golden brown cookies set out on the table, tall glasses of milk alongside them, Jimmy wasted no time in sitting down and tucking in eagerly.

Joe watched the boy, Jimmy ate with obvious relish, no doubt Hop Sing's cookies made a welcome change from bunkhouse food. Perro had smelt the cookies and came to sit beside Joe, looking up at the young man with a gaze so pitiful it suggested that he must be on the very point of starvation. He was rewarded for this excellent portrayal with half of Joe's cookie.

"I thought Pa told you not to feed that dog at the table." Adam came downstairs just in time to see Perro wolf down the tasty treat. 

"Jimmy, this is my eldest brother Adam." Joe introduced his brother, ignoring the comment about the dog. "Adam, this is Jimmy Ryan. He's just been helping me unload the supplies for Hop Sing."

"Pleased to meet you Jimmy." Adam walked over to the table and helped himself to a cookie. "I've seen you around the place. How are you enjoying living at the Ponderosa?"

"I like it just fine, Mr. Cartwright." Jimmy spoke round a mouthful of food. "School's good too, though I've got a bit behind the last few months with all the travelling around, and I miss my books from home. Can't carry too much when you're on the move all the time and anyway Pa says a ranch hand don't need much in the way of book learning."

"Perhaps you might not want to be a ranch hand when you're older." Adam sat down at the table, his interest aroused by the mention of books. "Did you read a lot at home?"

"Oh, yes." Jimmy's eyes lit up. "My Ma used to get me books whenever she could afford to. I like adventure stories best, like Gulliver's Travels and Last of the Mohicans."

"I think I may have a few books you can borrow if you like." Adam offered. "Joe may even have a few in his room." He cast an amused glance at his youngest brother, who scowled back at him. "He's not much of a reader." he confided to Jimmy. "In fact I think the only thing I've seen him read since he left school is the Territorial Observer, but he has been given a few books over the years."

Jimmy was eager to borrow a book or two and waited impatiently while Adam went up to his room to find some. He soon returned with a couple that he judged to be suitable for a boy of Jimmy's age.

"I think you might enjoy these." he held out the two volumes to the boy. "Robinson Crusoe and Oliver Twist."

"Thank you." Jimmy took the books gratefully. "I'll be real careful with them Mr. Cartwright and I'll bring them back as soon as I finish them."

"No hurry." Adam smiled down at the boy. "I'd like to hear what you think of them though. I don't get many literary discussions around here." 

Agreeing happily, Jimmy clutched the books to him, bent to give Perro a pat and then, telling Joe to thank Hop Sing for the cookies, headed off to the bunkhouse.

****

Over the next few weeks Jimmy became a frequent visitor to the ranch house. He enjoyed talking over the books he had read with Adam, and borrowing more to read. He liked the company of Hoss and Joe, who were happy to spend time with the boy, when they weren't working, playing horseshoes, fishing or just talking. But mostly Jimmy delighted in playing with Perro. He would spend hours in the yard, throwing sticks for the little dog to fetch or exercising endless patience as he attempted to teach the animal some tricks.

"I think he may be a bit old to start learning all that." Joe observed one Saturday morning as he came out of the barn to see Jimmy crouching down by the porch trying to get Perro to 'play dead'.

"Adam says no-one's ever too old to start learning." Jimmy told him, watching Perro as he bounded over to Joe, tail wagging furiously.

"Well, if brother Adam says so, then I guess it must be true." Joe reached down and patted the dog's head. "Seems to me that you and Perro could do with a break. How about coming fishing with Hoss and me this afternoon?"

"I'd like to." Jimmy said, getting up and walking over to join Joe. "But Adam's going to help me with that Dickens book I borrowed, The Old Curiosity Shop. There are a few bits I don't understand in it."

"Suit yourself." Joe shrugged, amazed that the boy would rather spend an afternoon with Adam and a book, than fishing with him and Hoss this fine spring day.

Jimmy enjoyed his times with Adam as much as those with Joe and Hoss. He liked the Cartwright brothers, envious of their close relationship. Initially he was a little wary of their father, especially after overhearing him tell Joe off for some misdemeanour. Ben's booming voice and stern look appeared frightening to the boy. He soon changed his mind, seeing how much Ben loved his sons and they him, something that made him painfully aware of how lacking in affection his own father was. Jimmy would watch Joe and his father together, how often Ben would put a fond arm round his son's shoulders or tousle his hair. It made the boy feel the pain of his mother's loss, a longing for her arms around him, her soft kiss on his cheek. Bob Ryan barely spoke to his son, let alone touched him.

****

Whistling softly, one warm morning in early May, Hoss rode into the yard. He wasn't surprised to find Jimmy sitting on the porch, Perro curled up at his feet. It seemed that whenever he wasn't at school, Jimmy was at the house. Approaching closer he saw that the boy had been crying, eyes still red and swollen from the tears. Dismounting, and tying Chub to the hitching post, he walked over to the boy.

"Jimmy." the big man put a hand on the boy's arm. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Pa wants to move on." Jimmy's voice was listless. "I have to leave the Ponderosa."

"I'm sure sorry to hear that." Hoss pulled forward a chair and sat down. "But that's what your Pa always does Jimmy. Stays a few weeks then moves on, you know that."

"I guess I hoped it might be different this time." Jimmy raised tearstained eyes to his friend. "I don't want to leave, Hoss."

Bob Ryan had broken the news to his son that afternoon, when the boy arrived back from school. Jimmy was devastated. He knew that Bob never remained in one place for long, but as the weeks passed he had allowed himself to hope that perhaps this time he would stay put. Jimmy didn't want to leave the Ponderosa, the place had come to feel like home. He liked the Cartwrights and they liked him, school was going well and he was beginning to make friends among the local children. But it was Perro he really couldn't bear to leave behind, he had come to love the little dog. 

"Would you like me to have a talk with your Pa?" Hoss was sympathetic, hating to see the boy so upset. "Perhaps if he knows how you feel..."

"He's already got a job lined up for the summer, in Placerville." Jimmy scratched Perro's ears thoughtfully for a moment. " I'm sure going to miss Perro. Do you think Joe might let me take him with me?" 

"I don't know about that." Hoss shook his head. "I don't think so Jimmy, my little brother's mighty fond of that dog. Besides Perro's a might old to be travellin' around all the time."

Jimmy lapsed into silence, his thoughts racing. He knew Hoss was right, Joe was very fond of Perro, and Perro loved Joe. But Jimmy was sure that Perro loved him just as much, and he just knew that he loved Perro more than Little Joe Cartwright possibly could.

****

"Perro!" Joe called, standing at the door of the ranch house and peering out into the darkness. "Perro!"

"Joseph, would you shut the door and come and eat." Ben was getting annoyed. The evening meal had been served up some fifteen minutes before and Joe's food was rapidly getting cold. "I'm sure the dog will come in when it's hungry."

Reluctantly, Joe closed the door and took his place at the table. "It's not like Perro to stay out when there's food around." He told his father. "You know how he likes to eat."

"Probably gone chasing a squirrel or a rabbit." Hoss attempted to cheer up his brother. "He'll be back."

"I guess so." Joe wasn't reassured, Perro wasn't a young dog, he liked his home comforts and it wasn't like the animal not to respond to Joe's call. Abstractedly, he picked at his meal, drawing irritated glances from Ben, who hated to see good food go to waste. 

Hop Sing had just cleared away the dishes and served coffee, mumbling under his breath in Chinese at Joe's almost untouched plate, when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Who on earth can that be at this time of night?" Adam got to his feet and went to answer, surprised to find the visitor was Bob Ryan.

"Sorry to call so late Mr. Cartwright." Bob shuffled his feet, he felt uncomfortable disturbing his employers at their meal. "But Jimmy ain't come back for his supper, I was wonderin' if you'd seen him? His horse ain't in the corral either."

"He was here earlier." Hoss called out, hearing the man's question. "He was kinda upset about you movin' on Bob."

Gesturing for Bob to come into the house, Adam led the way over to the table.

"I knowed he weren't too happy." Bob said, looking at Hoss. "He didn't want to leave the Ponderosa, or that little dog of young Joe's. But I got me a job in Placerville to go to, I gotta be leavin' soon."

"He asked me if Joe would let him take Perro along with him." Hoss told the boy's father. "I told him that weren't likely. He's probably hidin' out somewheres hopin' you'll change your mind about going."

"Perro's gone as well." Joe put in. "At least he didn't come in when I called him. You don't suppose Jimmy's taken him and run away?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions here." Adam put a hand on his young brother's shoulder. "For a start Jimmy couldn't just 'take' the dog. If Perro didn't want to go with him he'd have let you know, he can bark pretty loudly." He spoke wryly, when he first arrived at the ranch Perro used to bark at the slightest sound, until, after several disturbed nights Adam had even contemplated moving out to the bunkhouse to get some sleep.

"Let's wait till morning." Ben counselled. "If neither Jimmy nor the dog are back by then we'll start out looking for them. We won't be able to pick up a trail till daylight anyway."

Relieved, Bob Ryan agreed to this plan. He had been annoyed to find Jimmy missing. If it was any place other than the Ponderosa he'd been working at, he'd have up and left the boy, but he knew Ben Cartwright, the man would never have let him get away with it. 

****

Morning dawned with no sign of either Perro or Jimmy, it seemed pretty certain now that the two were together. As soon as breakfast was over, Ben decided that they should set out to look for the boy and dog. It should be easy enough to pick up Jimmy's trail now it was daylight. Hoss went across to the stable to saddle the horses while Joe headed over to the bunkhouse to fetch Bob Ryan.

"Morning, Little Joe." The Cartwright's foreman, Will Reagan, greeted him as he entered the room. Most of the hands had already left for their days work and just Will and a young hand known as Dusty were seated at the bunkhouse table, finishing breakfast.

"Bob Ryan around?" Joe asked

Will jerked his head in the direction of one of the bunks. Looking over, Joe saw Ryan, still ensconced in his bed, fast asleep.

"He had a heavy night." Will explained. "Drank a few too many whiskies and lost a lot of money on the cards. I did try to wake him, but just got me a badmouthing for my troubles."

"I'll wake him." Joe was angry, he couldn't believe that Bob Ryan had returned to the bunkhouse last night to play cards and drink while his son was alone out in the dark night somewhere. Grabbing a cup from the table he went outside to the water trough and filled it. Returning to Ryan he flung the cold water over the man, watching with satisfaction as he woke, gasping and spluttering.

"What the..." Ryan sat up quickly, anger flaring. Seeing Joe standing beside his bunk, arms folded, empty cup dangling from his index finger he hastily curbed his temper. "Morning, Mr. Cartwright."

"In ten minutes time my family and me are going to be setting out to look for your son." Joe told him icily. "And you're going with us. So might I suggest you get your sorry self out of that bed and get dressed." With that, he turned and left the bunkhouse, depositing the cup on the table on his way. Will and Dusty watched him go, amusement apparent on their faces.

****

Ten minutes later the four Cartwrights and Bob Ryan rode out together. Ryan was feeling very sorry for himself, his head ached and his mouth was as dry as sawdust. Each step that his horse took made his stomach heave and the pain in his head even worse. 

It was reasonably easy for Hoss to pick up the trail of Jimmy's pony, heading up towards Franktown Creek. The trail followed along beside the water, leading in the direction of Washoe Lake. It was a fine morning and the scenery was beautiful, the grass still fresh and green from the winter rain, spring flowers abundant along the banks of the creek, but no one was enjoying the ride. The Cartwrights were concerned for Jimmy's welfare and Bob Ryan was far too caught up in his own misery to notice his surroundings. 

They had ridden about ten miles when they came upon the horse. The animal was standing patiently at the side of the creek, as though waiting for them to come along. He snickered softly as the riders approached him. It was Jimmy's horse, Lilliput, named, he had told Adam, after the fabled land in his favourite story.

Jumping down from Cochise, Joe approached the animal and examined him. Catching hold the reins he led the horse over to the others, Lilliput was limping. "He's come up lame," Joe ran his hand over the animal's leg, feeling a swelling. "Jimmy obviously couldn't ride him any further."

"So he's on foot." Ben looked around anxiously. "That will make it harder to follow his trail."

"But means he can't travel very fast." Joe mounted up again, tethering Lilliput to a nearby tree, the horse would be fine where he was for now, there was plenty of grass for him to eat and water to drink. They would collect him on the way back.

The five men set off once more, periodically calling for Jimmy and Perro.

****

"I don't think he could have got much further than this." Ben said, reining in his horse. They had ridden for nearly an hour and it was well past midday. "I've an idea he may have gone over to the O'Neill place, probably thought he could get help there."

They had spotted the O'Neill ranch a little while ago, it was off to the west, clearly visible in the distance. Up until two years ago the ranch had been worked by Frank O'Neill and his two sons. Then the eldest boy, Paul had been killed in a stampede. After that Frank and his wife couldn't face living there any longer, and had left for San Francisco. For a while the younger son, Petey, had tried to run the place but eventually it became too much for him and he had also left. Since then the ranch had stood empty.

"Joe, you and Bob ride on up to that hill," Ben pointed ahead. "If you can't see any sign of Jimmy from there come and join us at the O'Neill place."

Ben, Adam and Hoss turned their horses towards the abandoned ranch while Bob and Joe rode on.

****

The ranch had been a prosperous one in its day. It was solidly built of fine timber and still in good repair. Ben dismounted from Buck at the front of the house and called over to his sons. "I'll look in here, you two go off and check the outbuildings."

Adam raised a hand in acknowledgement and he and Hoss rode on to the huddle of buildings situated some distance away from the main house.

Entering the house, leaving the door ajar behind him, Ben paused for a moment, looking around. He had visited with the O'Neill's once or twice over the years and remembered the place as a happy family home. Now it lay empty, most of the furniture removed, a thick layer of dust across what remained. It was gloomy in the big main room of the house, drapes drawn across the windows, shutting out the afternoon sun. A single sliver of sunlight shone between the heavy brocade of the drapes, dust motes dancing in its beam.

Ben's attention was drawn to a small table next to the window, a lit candle in a metal holder had been placed upon it. He stood very still, listening intently. He had guessed right, Jimmy was in here somewhere. The heavy silence was suddenly broken by a whine from beneath the big table that still stood in the middle of the room. Crouching, Ben saw Jimmy huddled on the floor, Perro cradled in his arms.

"Hey there, young man." Ben said softly, relieved to have found the boy. "We've been looking for you two all day."

"I didn't want to cause any trouble." Jimmy wailed, arms tightening on the little dog. "But I don't want to go to Placerville. Please make my Pa stay at the Ponderosa Mr. Cartwright. Please..."

"I'll speak to him about how you feel. It may not do any good, but I will try," Ben promised, reaching out a hand to the youngster. "Now you come on out of there and we'll go and tell everyone that you're safe."

Reluctantly, Jimmy scrambled out from beneath the table and stood up. "I thought someone lived here," he told Ben. "I was going to ask if I could get help with Lilliput. He's got a sore leg."

"We found him, we'll get his leg looked at back at the Ponderosa, he'll be fine," Ben's attention was drawn again to the lit candle. " Why the candle Jimmy? It's not that dark in here."

"I was exploring." the boy told him, excitement in his voice. "Do you want to see what I found?"

Ben agreed to take a look at Jimmy's discovery, intrigued to see what the boy had found that was so interesting. Putting Perro down, Jimmy picked up the candle and led the way to the back of the house. What neither Ben nor Jimmy saw was the scorch mark on the drapes where the candle flame had licked against them. As the two headed away the glowing patch at the edge of the blackened area spread and began to flare. 

****

From the hill Joe could see the sunlight glinting on the still waters of Washoe Lake, a red-tailed hawk rode the breeze close by, alert for rabbits or mice. But there was no sign of boy or dog. 

"Let's get on back to the O'Neill place." Joe turned Cochise. "See if Pa's had any luck."

Obediently Bob Ryan wheeled his horse. "Darn kid." He muttered sullenly.

"Don't you care about Jimmy at all?" Joe turned on the man angrily. "He could run into all kinds of danger out here on his own!"

"Then it'd serve the brat right for runnin' off in the first place!" Ryan retorted. "Puttin' us all to the trouble of findin' him."

"He's your son!" Joe was astounded at Ryan's attitude. "Aren't you worried about him?"

"Tell the truth Mr. Cartwright, the kid means nothin' to me. Hell, I only married his Mama because she fell for him. I never saw him much more'n a dozen times in his whole life till I was unlucky enough to get stuck with lookin' after him."

Joe favoured Ryan with a scornful stare. "Seems to me Jimmy's the unlucky one." He said, as he rode off towards the O'Neill ranch.

****

Alone in the main room of the house, Perro sniffed the air. Catching the acrid tang of smoke, he whimpered softly and looked to where the man and boy had disappeared. He raised his head suddenly, attention caught by the bright flicker of flame climbing the drapes. Scared, the little dog headed for the entrance and scrabbled frantically until, more by luck than skill, his paw caught the edge of the door and it swung open. As Perro scampered from the building a rush of air caused the flames to grow bigger, the wooden walls of the building igniting.

****

Riding towards the outbuildings of the O'Neill ranch, Bob Ryan was the first to notice the flames that were already engulfing the ranch house.

"Mr. Cartwright – Look!" he pointed ahead, Joe caught his breath in fear. The O'Neill house was burning fast, the dry timber walls catching alight rapidly. Even from this distance, Joe could see his father's horse, Buck, outside the building, pulling desperately at the reins that held him fast to the hitching post.

"Pa!" he cried, spurring Cochise on towards the flames. 

As he drew level with the bunkhouse and stable buildings of the ranch, Adam and Hoss came running out, alerted to the fire by the smell of smoke that now lay heavy in the air.

"Dear Lord." Adam gasped, seeing the conflagration. "Pa!" He and Hoss ran for their horses, mounting quickly and following Joe towards the fire.

"No! Oh no! Pa!" Joe leapt from Cochise as he neared the flames, and sprinted toward the blazing building.

Seeing what his young brother intended to do Adam frantically spurred Sport forward, sliding from the horse and grabbing Joe just feet from the raging inferno

"It's no use Joe." he shouted above the crackle of the flames, the crash of falling timbers. He struggled to hold the boy back, Joe trying to pull away. "You'll just get yourself killed."

"I've got to help Pa." Joe's eyes were wide with horror as he fought against his brothers restraining arms. "Adam, we've got to help Pa."

"We can't help him Joe." Adam's voice was bleak as he watched the flames destroy everything in their path, unable to do anything to save his father. "It's too late."

Pulling Joe back from the searing heat, Adam saw Hoss standing next to Bob Ryan, his gaze fixed on the flames, tears apparent in his wide blue eyes.

"Hoss." Joe reached out to his brother with one arm, the other still held fast by Adam. "Oh, Hoss."

The three Cartwrights stood together as the building collapsed before them, the two older with their arms protectively around Joe, in fact it seemed that their arms were all that kept the young man upright, his whole body was slumped in despair, tears forming runnels on his smoke stained face.

****

The blackened remnants of the timber roof thrust eerily into the late afternoon sky, it was practically all that remained of the once fine building. The rest of the structure was just a mass of charred and twisted debris, flames still licking at parts of it.

Turning away, sickened by the sight, Adam saw Perro, the small dog was standing a short distance away, his little body visibly trembling.

"Joe." He pulled his brother round. "Look over there. It's Perro."

Turning, Hoss also saw the dog and realised with a jolt what that indicated. "Guess that means Pa found Jimmy."

The little animal trotted across to Joe who bent and scooped him up in his arms, holding him close.

Behind the Cartwrights, Bob Ryan had also seen Perro. Bob had been feeling bad for the three brothers, watching the fire claim their father, but it was only when he saw Perro that he realised that Jimmy had also perished in the flames. Suddenly the harsh words he had spoken about the boy returned to haunt him. He realised that despite his resentment at having to take on his son last year, he had actually quite enjoyed having Jimmy along. It had been good to see his son's interest in new places and people, good to have someone to talk to. He was going to miss him.

"Guess we'd better head for home." Adam said awkwardly, unsure what to do. "Organise a few things." He looked to his brothers, Hoss nodded, realising the burden Adam would carry over the next few days. The undertaker would have to be informed, a search made for any remains. Then a funeral to be organised. 

"Can't we stay here tonight, Adam?" Joe spoke up, surprising his brother with the question. "We won't get back before dark, and perhaps when the ashes have cooled we might find...something...some trace..." his voice trailed off as he turned to look at the smouldering mass, Perro clutched tightly in his arms.

Adam hesitated, his first instinct was to get away from here as fast as he could. But Joe was right, dusk wasn't long away. Besides, the thought of returning to the Ponderosa without his father was a daunting one. Perhaps delaying it a while wasn't a bad idea. "The bunkhouse still has a water pump outside." he said, making the decision. "And there's a stove. I guess we could stay there tonight, start back in the morning."

Wordlessly the four men headed for the bunkhouse, Joe still holding Perro, Adam leading Ben's horse.

****

They made themselves as comfortable as was possible in the bunkhouse. Adam fetched the supplies from his horse and boiled some water on the stove to make coffee. He brought in the sandwiches Hop Sing had packed that morning, but no one could face eating anything. Asking Hoss to keep an eye on Joe, who was sitting silently on one of the bunks, Adam went outside to water the horses. The five animals were tethered together outside the bunkhouse, unhitching them Adam led them over to the pump, grasping the handle he soon had the trough beneath it full and the horses bent gratefully to drink the cool water. Dusk was falling, but the burnt remains of the ranch house could still be seen clearly, the embers glowing red. Adam stood silently, his mind awash with dark thoughts. The huge weight of grief for his father tempered by the realisation of the responsibilities that now lay on his shoulders. The ranch, his brothers, for though Hoss at twenty-four was old enough to cope and would help him in any way he could, Joe was still very young and he knew from bitter experience that his young brother wouldn't easily submit to his authority. 

Darkness deepened around him, the buildings becoming no more than dark outlines. The moon cast it's ethereal light over the landscape and in the distance an owl hooted eerily. Over everything lay the heavy aroma of burning. A soft whinny from Cochise brought Adam's thoughts back to the present. Leading the horses over to the stable he opened the door wide, allowing in enough moonlight to enable him to see the empty stalls. After settling the animals for the night he paused to look at his father's horse. Buck snorted and tossed his head as he watched him. Gently rubbing the horse's nose Adam sighed deeply. "What will we do without him?" he whispered to the animal. "What will we do?"

****

All was quiet when Adam returned to the bunkhouse. Hoss had at last fallen into a fitful sleep, his snores resonating through the building. Bob Ryan slept as well, curled up on the bunk nearest to the stove, which gave out a warm glow in the dark room. 

Turning his head to look at Joe, Adam became aware that the boy was crying, his slender shoulders heaving as he sobbed. His face buried in the soft fur of the little dog, which lay quietly beside him. For an instant Adam almost turned away, the weight of his own grief enough to bear without taking on that of his youngest brother, but in that same instant he recalled the death of Marie, he had been almost Joe's age at the time and he remembered bitter tears shed alone at night, his father too distressed to help him, his brothers too young.

Sitting down on the edge of the bunk where Joe lay, Adam reached out to his brother, gently squeezing the young man's arm. "Joe, please don't..."

Initially stiffening at Adam's touch, Joe drew a deep, ragged breath and turned. Green eyes full of pain and despair looked into Adam's hazel ones.

"Can you remember my mother Adam?" he asked suddenly. "Remember her clearly I mean?"

"Not always." Adam confessed softly. "Memories fade I guess. Occasionally I can picture her so vividly that's it's like she's there, I can almost hear her voice...other times..." he shook his head.

"I don't remember her." Joe's voice held desperation. "Not really remember. Just vague images and I guess some of that's from what I've been told." He paused, then voiced the fear that had been dogging him all evening. "What if I don't remember Pa, Adam? What if I forget what he looked like, what he sounded like?"

"Don't..." Adam's voice was tight, as he struggled to speak through a huge lump in his throat that was threatening to choke him. "You won't forget him Joe, we won't forget him."

****

The early morning light filtered through the dusty window of the bunkhouse. Getting up wearily from the bed that he had been lying on, Adam went across to the doorway. He had sat with Joe for a long time the previous night, his brother seeming to draw some comfort from his presence. Eventually the young man had drifted into an exhausted sleep. Adam had tried to get some rest himself, but sleep wouldn't come. Every time he closed his eyes he saw again the blazing house, his father's horse tethered outside. 

The morning was fresh and cool, the sky clear, still streaked with the glorious colours of sunrise. Crossing over to the trough Adam plunged his hands into the water, splashing his face, trying to clear his foggy mind.

"Mornin'." Hoss came up behind him. "You get any sleep?"

"No." he stared off at the wreckage of the house. "I just kept thinking about Pa."

"I know." Hoss rubbed a hand across his forehead. "I slept some. Then when I woke up I thought for a bit that it'd all been some kinda bad dream. But it's not, is it?"

"No, it's not. I only wish it were. Damn it Hoss, I'm dreading going home. Taking on the Ponderosa, taking on Joe. You know Pa made me his guardian till he's twenty-one?"

Hoss nodded, "He was sure quiet last night." He told him, "Just lay on the bunk with Perro, wouldn't drink or eat nothin'."

"He was pretty upset when I came in." Adam closed his eyes for a moment, weariness sweeping through him. "I don't know if I'll be able to cope with him. You know we don't get on so well, always arguing. He still needed Pa, Hoss."

"Come on, Adam." Hoss put his big arm round his elder brother's shoulders. "We'll get through it together. Joe will be all right, you'll see."

Managing a tremulous smile, Adam changed the subject. "I'll get the coffee on." he started back towards the bunkhouse. "You get the horses ready. We'll wake Joe and Ryan, then get back to the Ponderosa." He paused for a moment watching Hoss pump up some fresh water. "And thanks." 

"For what?" Hoss asked, scrubbing the smoke stains from his face.

"For being here." He turned and went into the bunkhouse. Hoss stared after him, smiling sadly.

****

"There's nothing to find." Hoss stared down at the blackened timbers. "Nothing left."

Joe had insisted that they come over to the ruins of the ranch house before starting out on their journey back to the Ponderosa. Adam hadn't considered it a very good idea, even from a distance it was obvious that very little remained of the building. Joe, with his characteristic stubbornness had refused to go home without searching the debris, and eventually, not wanting his brother to face the ordeal alone, Adam had given in.

Standing beside the burnt out building the severity of the fire was even more obvious. Nothing could have survived the inferno.

"Let's go home." Adam put a hand on Joe's arm. Shrugging it off, the boy turned wordlessly and walked over to the horses. Adam watched his young brother anxiously. Joe looked as though he was in a trance, his face blank, expressionless, so unlike his normal volatile self.

Perro was scrabbling at the beams, whining, his fur covered in a layer of grey ash. Hoss and Ryan had already mounted up, ready to begin the long ride. Bob Ryan was quiet, he too had spent a restless night. He had finally realised, much too late, that he had grown quite fond of Jimmy over the past few months.

"Joe!" Adam said again and Joe glanced up slowly as though awakening from a dream. "Let's go."

"I'll just get Perro." His voice was toneless, bereft. Walking around the wreckage to where the little dog was still scratching at the burnt timbers, he bent down to pick him up, then stopped short, listening. "Adam, Hoss, Come here quick!" His voice had changed and the urgency it held caused his brothers to rush to his side.

"Listen!" A seed of hope planted itself in Joe as he watched his brothers' strain to hear the slight sounds he had made out as he reached for Perro.

"There's someone down there." Adam breathed incredulously. The three looked at each other then, unthinking of the heat of the debris, which burnt their hands as they touched it, they began to pull the wreckage aside frantically. Bob Ryan rushing to help as he realised what was happening.

The faint tapping grew louder as the men worked and the seed of hope within Joe grew stronger with each tap.

The digging finally unearthed a large metal plate, which had been set into the stone floor of the ranch house kitchen. The metal was blackened and buckled, firmly lodged into place, the attached handle had welded itself to the top of the plate and was unusable.

Dropping to his knees, Adam tried to lift the metal, but couldn't get his fingers under the edge.

"Pa!" he yelled, "Jimmy, are you down there!"

The four men held their breath as they waited, hoping desperately for a reply.

"Adam!" Ben's voice was faint but distinct. "We're both here." Adam closed his eyes, uttering a silent prayer of thanks at his father's words. Joe flung his arms round Hoss exultantly. "He's alive Hoss!" he whooped. "Pa's alive!"

Bob Ryan grinned widely, relieved to hear that Jimmy was safe. 

"We need something to prise this up with." Adam looked around him, but saw nothing that could be used. "Hoss, Bob, take a look in the stable." he instructed. "There may be something there we can use." As Ryan and Hoss dashed off, he bent once more to the plate. "Hang on Pa." He shouted loudly. "We'll soon have you out of there!"

"Hurry Adam." came the barely audible reply. "The air down here is running low."

Adam and Joe exchanged worried glances as they realised that their father was not yet safe. Reaching into his boot, Adam withdrew his knife and attempted to prise the metal plate up with that, but the blade wasn't strong enough for the job, just bending as Adam levered down upon it.

It seemed forever until Hoss and Bob returned triumphant. They had found a rusty old chisel and a couple of branding irons. Grasping the chisel, Adam sought around for a rock to drive the chisel into the metal where it met the stone floor. Locating a suitable boulder he bent to his task. "If I can prise this up an inch or so, get one of those branding irons underneath." He instructed Hoss and Joe who stood watching him. "Then hopefully we'll be able to lever it off."

The minutes seemed to stretch out into hours as Adam worked patiently at the buckled metal, until finally, the metal plate lifted upwards very slightly. Immediately Joe slid the edge of one of the branding irons underneath and managed to lever the plate high enough for Hoss to grasp the edge and pull upwards with all his strength. With a rasping, grating noise the metal came away, revealing a dark opening with rough-hewn stone steps leading downwards. And, at the base of the steps, blinking in the sunlight, stood Ben Cartwright and Jimmy Ryan.

****

Jimmy bounded upwards, scrambling out of the hole. He knelt in the ashes for a moment, breathing in the clean air deeply. Perro gave a yelp of delight and scampered over to the boy, leaping up at him and licking his face joyfully. Jimmy laughed and picked up the little dog, then moved over to join his father. Bob squeezed the boy's shoulder, grateful to get his son back unharmed. 

Adam reached out a hand to assist his father up out of the hole, catching a whiff of fetid air as he did so, and realising they had been just in time. 

"Am I glad to see you three." Ben reached out to pull his sons into an embrace. "I thought we were stuck down there for good."

"Well, you can thank Perro for finding you." Adam broke away and took a look down into the hole. "What exactly is this place anyway?"

"A cellar." Arms still around Hoss and Joe, he drew them over to Adam. "Jimmy found it. Got me to go and have a look with him. Must have taken Frank O'Neill years to hew it out of the rock, I had no idea it was there."

"You were down there when the fire started?" Joe stared down into the darkness and shuddered. 

"We didn't realise there was a fire till we tried to get out." Ben recalled the horror of that moment. He had pushed up the metal trapdoor, to see the kitchen ablaze. Intending to make a dash for safety, he had begun to get out of the cellar only to be driven back as a burning beam crashed down inches from him. The tight fitting trapdoor had stopped the smoke from getting down into the cellar, but when he and Jimmy had tried to escape they had been unable to get out. The door stuck fast, not budging however hard they pushed against it. Ben had tried to keep Jimmy's spirits up in the long hours since then, but privately he had been pessimistic about their chances of survival. The scraping sound of debris being removed, and then Adam's voice, had been the sweetest sounds he had heard in a long while.

"So what did O'Neill keep down there?" Adam was still curious about the cellar.

"There are the remains of a still." Ben told him. "I guess he was making his own alcohol and wanted it kept cool. Not that there's any down there now." He smiled wryly. "More's the pity. I could have done with a good, stiff drink last night."

****

Bob Ryan thought long and hard as the group rode back to the Ponderosa, Jimmy riding two up with Joe on Cochise. It had taken almost losing the boy to make Bob realise that he did care for him after all. He knew how much Jimmy liked the Cartwrights and the Ponderosa, how he hated the idea of leaving for Placerville. Bob had never really considered any one's feelings other than his own all his life. He had come and gone as he wished, never tied to one particular place. But he reckoned he owed the boy a chance at a different kind of life, a settled life where Jimmy could attend school and make friends. By the time they reached the ranch, picking up Lilliput on the way, Bob had come to a decision that would change his life forever.

As the Cartwrights headed into the house, each looking forward to washing away the final traces of the fire with a hot bath, Bob Ryan put an arm round Jimmy's shoulders and led him off to the bunkhouse to tell him what he had decided.

****

Bathed and changed, Ben settled comfortably in the chair by the fire with a glass of brandy. He sighed in contentment, glad to be home again. 

Joe descended the stairs thoughtfully. He too had bathed and changed, discarding his clothes with relief, glad to be rid of the lingering odour of smoke. Relaxing in the hot, soapy water his thoughts had drifted to Perro. It was obvious that the little dog had gone willingly with Jimmy when he left the Ponderosa. Joe recalled Perro's reaction when Jimmy emerged from the cellar, the animal certainly loved the boy.

"Pa." Joe walked over to his father and sat down on the couch. "Could I talk to you a moment."

"Of course." Ben set down his drink. "What's the problem?"

"I've been thinking." Joe ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward. "I think I'd like to let Perro go with Jimmy. Perro really loves the kid and it might help Jimmy feel a bit better about leaving." Ben nodded his understanding, he was proud of Joe for wanting to do this, knowing how much Perro meant to him. "Thing is." Joe continued. "What about the silver mine?" Perro had been left his owner's silver mine in his will and whoever took in and cared for Perro administered all the assets how they saw fit. The dog had brought a large amount of money to the Ponderosa.

"Well, you don't actually have to give Perro to Jimmy if you don't want to." Ben told Joe thoughtfully. "How about if you just lend him the dog, Perro can go with Jimmy but he'll still be your dog. Of course it's up to you, the money's not a consideration though. Perro saved Jimmy and I today, that's worth more than the silver mine."

Joe sat back, trying to decide what to do. He didn't really want to give up Perro completely, so perhaps his father's suggestion would solve that problem. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Jimmy, the boy came running in from the kitchen, where he had just told Hop Sing his good news.

"Joe! Mr Cartwright!" he yelled excitedly, a huge grin on his face. "You'll never guess what's happened. Go on, guess. Guess!"

Joe and his father exchanged an amused glance. "Well, I have no idea what could have happened that's so exciting." Ben smiled. "Do you, Joe?" Joe shook his head, grinning.

"We're not going away!" Jimmy cried. "My Pa's going to get a job in Virginia City and rent us a house. I'll still be able to come and see you and Perro. Isn't it great?"

Joe took a deep breath. "That's real good news Jimmy." He said. "And I've got some more good news for you. I've decided that seeing how much Perro loves you, he'd be happiest living with you and your Pa. So, how about letting Perro stay with you, and if you look after him properly, then perhaps you can have him as your very own dog one day. What do you think?"

"Oh, Joe." Jimmy couldn't contain his delight, he launched himself at Joe, hugging the young man. "Thank you, thank you. This is just a great day!"

Catching Ben's eye over Jimmy's head, Joe saw his father's nod of approval at his decision. The events of the past two-day's suddenly washed over him and he laughed and returned the boy's hug. "You're right Jimmy." He said, his eyes on his father. "Thanks to Perro, this is a great day!"

THE END 

*A Dog named Perro

© Kathleen Pitts 2000


End file.
